teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Genii
Genii (singular genius) are spiritual entities that are daemon guardians similar to angels. It was believed that both people as well as powerful objects or places had their own guardian genii. Like kitsune and hellhounds genii take mortal vessels. Genius Loci A higher class of genii, a genius locai protects places of spiritual significance. Typically places of power like a nemeton or volcanoes. They are stronger than the average genii. Nature The exact nature of the genii is not fully understood. Some believe they are simply guardians who protect people and places of spiritual importance, others believe they are an actual manifestation of the soul of a person or place. What is known is that they find a charge to actually inhabit. Forming a symbiotic relationship. The genii is capable of manifesting it's own physical body outside of their host, but they must remain within a certain distance of their charge. When not needed they can simply return to their vessel until they are needed. Genii are known to be fiercely protective of their charges and will respond to any threat quickly and aggressively. When not in a host the genii resemble a serpent. Powers/Abilities The genii are powerful beings with immense powers. Even without a body they posses powerful abilities and are described as being demigods. *'Empathic Connection': Genii have a connection to their charge. If the person or place they are protecting is in danger or under threat they will sense it. The connection can also effect their health, when the nemeton was chopped down it's genii was weakened and unable to manifest in the physical world. *'Possession': Like all spirits the genii can inhabit a person or even an object. Though they allow their host to retain control, they only emerge when the host is in danger. *'Enhanced Strength': Genii are shown to be immensely strong, capable of crushing solid rock with little effort and overturning a school bus without breaking a sweat. *'Enhanced Durability': Genii are capable of taking more damage and physical trauma than any human. *'Healing': Genii are capable of healing themselves as well as other people. *'Flight': Genii are capable of flying using a pair of bird-like wings that can grown from the back. *'Manifestation': Unlike most spirits a genii is capable of manifesting outside their host. The forms they take depend on their vessel's appearance, sharing some of their physical characteristics. *'Power Symbiosis': A genii can channel their abilities through their host, but if the genii's host possesses any unique powers than the genii can use them as well. In the case of the guardian of the nemeton it was able to use the nemeton's fireflies for various purposes as well as control the weather in Beacon Hills. Weaknesses Mountain Ash: Mountain ash can temporarily slow a genii down, but they can pierce through it. Connection to Host: If the host of a genii does than so too will the genii. Their strength is the genii's strength. When the nemeton was cut down it's genii was weakened to the point where it could no longer manifest and was stuck inside the nemeton. Once it gained enough power the genii wasable to regain it's physical form. Proximity to Host: Once a genii has tethered itself to a host it can only travel so far from it's vessel. Possession Restriction: Genii are not capable of inhabiting thee bodies of people who are already inhabited by another spirit like kitsune or hellhounds. Category:Species Category:Spirits